Insecurities make us stronger
by namedlucie
Summary: There is a first time for everything and as it usually is, first times scare us. And surprisingly, even Supergirl is sometimes scared. It's not just about the fear itself. Sometimes it takes courage to admit what we are afraid of.
1. Chapter 1

First date. First real date. A real one because all the previous ones Kara ever had, were… different. No one really knew who she was, she always had to pretend and lie. For the first time in her dating life, she can be who she is, she can talk about who she is and where she is from. It was so freeing, exciting, she felt so light that she could fly. Which, she could but she still wanted to keep her secret life and live like a normal human being. Or like a normal being. Alien. Whatever.

These were the things that made her relax. Then there were the things that were making her incredibly nervous. More like one thing. Actually, it was a person. Her boss. Cat Grant. What was she thinking that she agreed to a date with her?! Ms Grant is smart and beautiful and powerful and she is… well, her. She is awkward and shy and she rambles and stumbles over her own feet when she tries to fulfil her boss's wishes as soon as possible.

But she's also Supergirl. And Supergirl is strong, bold, fearless and eager to help and save. Sometimes too eager which leads to her being a little bit careless. But the point is, her Supergirl clothes make her feel more confident, which is what she was wearing when Cat asked her out on that date. And she said yes because holy kittens, that's what she wanted for so long. She's always liked her boss but after becoming the city's hero and kind of working with Ms Grant on her image in the media, they got close. And her crush got bigger. For some reason, Cat wasn't indifferent to her either.

Anyway, there she was, waiting in front of the old, almost historical building where now there was a theatre. Because what else would Cat choose to do on their first date than something fancy. She was wearing a green tight dress with a black blazer and heels, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

The older woman arrived soon afterwards, getting out a cab right in front of the building. She was wearing high stilettos that underlined her black pantsuit, her blazer casually opened, showing the white silk blouse.

She crossed the space between them quickly, noticing Kara before the car even stopped.

"Well, look at you," she scanned her up and down approvingly, "even Kara can dress sexy, not just Supergirl."

"Thanks, I guess?" Kara smiled shyly and clutched her purse even tighter.

"It was a compliment." Cat rolled her eyes at her.

"We should go inside, they're going to start soon."

"Do you always hear everything?"

"Yes. And no. I learned to ignore it." The younger blonde just shrugged as they walked through the door.

"Our seats are upstairs on the balcony." Cat just nodded and pointed to the stairs.

"Did you have to yell at many people to get the tickets for tonight _and_ for the balcony?" Kara chuckled.

"Not many," Cat smirked.

"That's a relief!" Kara laughed and then got serious again. "You know you didn't have to do that, I could have taken care of that."

"I know. You are almost as good at getting things you want as me, when you want. But I invited you and it wouldn't be right if you would have to take care of it."

"Wow, that is a second compliment tonight!"

"Don't get used to it." Cat rolled her eyes as she sat down in the plush chair.

"Right," Kara nodded but smiled. "But anyway, next time I can do it."

"Do what?" The older woman looked at her confused.

"Call and get tickets. Or anything."

"It's a date. Not a business appointment. Besides, what makes you think there's going to be a next time?" She smirked, amused, sparkles in her eyes. Kara always made it so easy to tease her!

"I – never mind." She closed her mouth again when the curtain started to open. She then changed her mind and turned to her date. "You know what, you make me wonder why I even agreed to go on a first date with you."

There was silence for a while, both focused, or pretending to be, on the stage.

"I'm sorry," Cat whispered silently, finding Kara's hand in the dark and squeezing it quickly. The younger woman smiled at her and squeezed her hand as well before she had time to withdraw it back.

They watched the play in silence, except for laughing because Cat chose a comedy and it was actually funny. It was modern and satiric, something she knew they would both enjoy.

Soon enough the first part was over and there was a break. They mingled among all the people in the foyer until they got to the bar. Cat got them a glass of white wine each and they stood to one of the table that was aside from the crowd.

"So you said you learned not to listen to everything that is going on around you…" Cat started, watching the wine in her glass.

"Yes, that's the truth." Kara nodded, confused why would she asked about that again.

"So if you do ignore your gift and don't listen to what is going on around you, how come that every single morning, you are ready by the elevator with my latte the moment the door opens?" Cat looked at her curiously over the rim of her glass and took a sip.

"Well… that's… complicated." Kara's cheeks coloured in red and she drank her wine to hide it behind her glass.

"I'm sure I'd understand that," Cat purred, suddenly really interested in it.

"It… happens when… There is some sort of a relationship forming between me and the other person, when I feel close to them…"

"Are you saying you have feelings for me and thanks to that you can hear me coming?" Cat had a smug and amused smile on her face.

"I- well… that's not all. It has to be mutual. As I said, it works when there's some kind of a relationship between me and the other person, when we connect, somehow, some bond, like friends or family or close co-workers." She paused, looking up at the older woman again. "So if you are saying that I have feelings for you, then you have to have feelings for me too." Now it was Kara's time to smirk at her.

"Hmm…" Cat just hummed into her glass, zooming out for a second. "We should probably get back to our seats."

They went back to their balcony and sat down, both a bit more relaxed than at the beginning. The lights were dim as the play was about to start again and it all seemed romantic, sitting there alone, in a way, so close to each other.

As the hall went dark and people got silent while the curtain started to open again, Cat leaned to her side and found Kara's hand. She entwined their fingers and leaned even closer to the younger woman to whisper into her ear, even tho she knew it wasn't necessary.

"You aren't nervous anymore. That's good." She smiled, happy how things were going.

"You let me see that you can be a very nice company to be around, without all your snarky comments," Kara chuckled silently into the blonde hair. Cat's hair smelled like raspberries and it was very intoxicating. The older woman turned her head to meet the other one but Kara moved away quickly. Not quickly enough, Cat's lips brushed slightly on her cheek and Kara shivered. The other blonde felt it and just smirked, laying her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

Kara relaxed into the gesture and squeezed her hand, covering their connected hands with her other one.

They spent like that the rest of the play, having hard time partying afterwards. But neither of them would ever admit it, of course.

When they left the balcony, Kara offered Cat her arm, who accepted without a thought and so they walked like that outside.

"So…" Kara breathed out, not sure what should follow next. She hasn't been on many dates, let alone successful ones.

"So?" Cat looked at her and laughed about her insecurity.

"I- had a really good time. Thank you."

"So did I. Unfortunately, it's getting late and I have to get home so that the babysitter can go home but maybe you could come with me?" Cat smirked at her from underneath her lashes, a light smile playing on her lips.

Kara widened her eyes. Go to Cat's? Now? As in, continuing their date? Does she mean…?

"We can have a drink and talk, or watch a movie, I didn't mean…" She had to laugh when she saw the girl almost panicking.

"Right. I didn't mean… I mean… I'd like to but as you said, it's getting late and I should probably get home too." Kara smiled and it was the nervous girl again, just like at the beginning.

"Oh come on, it's not that late yet…" Cat almost pouted and tugged at her hand.

"No, I really should… I have to be at work early, I have a very strict boss," she tried to joke but it came off awkwardly.

"She must be a bitch then," the older woman said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, she can be a really nice person." Kara smiled. She was cursing herself for not agreeing to go have some more drinks because there weren't many things she would rather do but she couldn't. Not now, not… her being her, it was too risky.

"Whatever," Cat already waved her off and started to walk towards a cab.

"Wait!" Kara caught her by her wristed and turned her around. "I'm sorry I'm not going with you. I don't know if you believe me that but I really had a good time and I wish there would be a next time." She was still holding her wrist when she leaned forward in a fast speed, quickly before she chickened out. Their lips touched in a soft kiss, it felt like it lasted forever but at the same time it was over too quickly.

When Kara pulled away, Cat's eyes were still closed.

"Have a good night." There was a smile in it, the nervousness almost gone, now there were heart eyes instead.

"You too," Cat smiled as well and started to walk to the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara came to work early. She woke up all excited, stretching out in her bed, a wide smile across her face. Did yesterday really happen? Not that anything really happened, they didn't even kiss really, it was just a quick peck on the lips, maybe just a few seconds longer than a quick peck. But still. She kissed Cat Grant. She kissed her boss. She kissed probably the most powerful woman in the city.

Not that all these titles mattered in some way. Cat was a wonderful person even without all her functions. But all men and women alike around her were equally intimidated by her and attracted to her. Kara was one of them, since day one. There was something fascinating about Cat Grant spitting orders at everyone. She didn't do it because she was mean or wanted to be rude. She did it because she wanted everyone to do their best, to reach their limits, in a good way. Of course she did it for herself, to build her famous empire and be successful in what she did but she knew hate and rudeness weren't the best way to get it.

And this all seemed so inspiring to Kara. She didn't think her boss ever really noticed her, beyond her being her assistant. It changed a bit when Supergirl appeared and Kara proved herself to be quite useful. Cat's eyes started to stay at her longer, the looks were more thoughtful. And then because Cat Grant is not stupid and knows that one plus one equals two, she figured, against Kara's poor attempts to mislead her, that Kara and Supergirl are the same person.

"You couldn't sleep?" Winn grinned at her on the way to his desk instead of saying a simple "hi".

"What?" Kara woke up from her day dreaming and looked at him confused.

"You're early." He pointed to the big clock on the wall as he started to unpack some things from his bag.

"I'm always early." Kara protested and hurried to do some actual work.

"Yes, but today you're super early." He grinned at her. He never missed the opportunity to use the word "super".

"Whatever," the blonde rolled her eyes and started to type some emails and make notes.

About half an hour later of nervous staring at the computer screen and trying to listen to the private elevator, she finally heard her boss coming to work.

She jumped up, almost knocking the paper cup over. She managed to catch it, thanks to her fast reflexes. She took off the lit to warm up the now cold coffee, it was sitting there for about an hour after all. Her eagerness and nervousness caused that the brown liquid was now boiling but there was no time to cool it down, and chances were she would make an ice cube of it anyway.

Kara put the lit back on as the elevator door opened and hurried to the older woman.

"Ms Grant, your latte." She smiled nervously when Cat stopped and took of her glasses. She didn't say anything, just smiled and reached out for the cup.

"Actually, Ms Grant, the coffee is hot, I mean, boiling hot, it would probably burn your hand." Kara was rambling nervously.

" _Kiera_. What are you talking about? How could it be boiling?"

"I'm just going to bring it to your office," Kara dropped her head down and went quickly to set the coffee on Cat's table.

Cat looked confused so she followed her into her own office without saying anything. She closed the door and walked around her table to set her suitcase down.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry," Kara breathed out in relief, "I just… the coffee was really hot, I mean, boiling just before you came in and I really didn't want you to burn your hand or mouth." She smiled softly and made a step closer before she remembered where they were and stopped.

"If it was boiling then it's ruined anyway," the older woman rolled her eyes, then looked back at the young blonde, "why was it boiling?"

"It was cold so I wanted to warm it up." Her cheeks blushed with a shade of red.

Cat looked at her for a second and then smiled, "thank you. Can you hand me the folds, please?"

"Oh, sure," Kara reached out her hand to her with all the papers she got ready before. Cat took them with one hand while her other hand brushed gently over Kara's fingers.

"I would kiss you but then it would be a little bit difficult to keep this a secret."

Kara just smiled and didn't say anything. That's what she wanted to do since Cat got out of the elevator. Correction. Since the kiss last night. She wanted to hold her and kiss her and caress her face…

"Kara?" Cat pushed her glasses down and was looking at her over the rim.

"Hmm?" Kara shook her head to come back to reality.

"I said that I don't really care about keeping this a secret, in case our relationship grows. But in that case some people might connect the dots and figure out that you're Supergirl. I know it is important for you to keep your secret identity. So this is on you."

"Thank you," Kara sat down, kind of in disbelieve, "I… thought you would want people to know that you're dating Supergirl.

"Kara…" Cat sighed and sat down as well. "Of course I would want people to know. It would be good for both me and Supergirl. But not so good for you. So I can wait and see where this goes and then if it goes well, we can discuss this again. I'm not as heartless as everyone thinks, you know?"

"I do… But I'm still a little bit surprised, that's all. Nicely surprised," she added with a smile.

"You should probably go if you don't want everyone to wonder what you were doing here for so long," Cat turned to her computer and opened her emails, signalling for Kara and everyone else who was looking, that this discussion is over and the other woman should leave now.

"Right," Kara got up and rolled her eyes when she saw people behind the glass door trying not to stare.

"And Kiera! Bring me a fruit salad!" Cat called after her pretending to be annoyed, just for the effect.

"Will do, Ms Grant," Kara nodded and finally left the office.

"Phew, what were you doing there for so long?" Winn looked at her with surprise and suspicion.

"Nothing. She just… wanted to discuss things about the papers I gave her and something about the schedule." Kara didn't look at him, going through some things on her desk in haste.

"You didn't take notes as you always do," he frowned at her.

"You were spying on me?!" Kara finally looked up at him.

"No! I- I wasn't, I just saw you didn't have your pad with you, that's all."

"I forgot it, I can remember a few things."

"Sure. You know you are not a good liar, right?" He grinned at her and took a bite from his chocolate bar.

"Look," she closed her eyes for a second and sighed, "I don't know what you're saying but I don't have time for your conspiracy theories, I need to get Cat her salad."

"Of course," he grinned again and waved his hand to show she's free to go.

The day went by as usually, nothing abnormal happened, meaning there was no emergency for Supergirl and Kara managed to calm down, sitting at her table and actually working.

Just when Kara started to prepare to leave, a new message showed up on her computer. It was from Cat. She looked around cautiously, making sure no one is looking her way. She caught the older woman pretending to be working at her computer.

 _"_ _Do you have dinner plans?"_

 _"_ _No, I don't,"_ she typed back.

 _"_ _Good. How about a dinner date? Come to my house at 7pm."_

Kara wriggled in her chair. There it was again, going to Cat's house. She wasn't sure what the dating protocol was but she heard quite often from her sister and a few friends she used to have that not many people waited with… getting intimate. And that was something she couldn't do, something she was too afraid to do.

She felt Cat's burning eyes on herself and then her computer beeped again.

 _"_ _What is it now, Kiera?"_ She could hear Cat's annoyed tone in her head as she was reading it.

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _You are avoiding coming to my house. I want to know why?"_

 _"_ _No, I'm not."_ She shifted nervously. _"Why would I want to do that?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, you tell me. If you refuse to come without any valid explanation, I'm going to think that this is all just a game to you and there are going to be consequences. And I don't care how strong you are or that you can burn me to ash."_

Kara rolled her eyes at the message.

 _"_ _Are you going to cook?"_

 _"_ _Of course I am."_

 _"_ _Then of course I'll be there :)"_ She smiled to herself as she was typing it. She can do this. There is nowhere written that something has to happen on their second date, no matter where it is. Besides, they haven't even kissed properly yet!

"Don't be late," Kara picked up Cat's muffled voice. She didn't bother with typing her answer anymore, she just said it on her way out of her office, knowing Kara would hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

I love you all so much, you don't know how much every comment and like mean!

I'm sorry about this chapter... Actually, I'm not. Some things just need to be done.

So deal with it, deal with me and deal with any possible mistakes. I like to think that I'm doing my best when it comes to my English but sometimes it sucks.

But enough, I'm sure you're curious about our beautiful ladies.

* * *

 **Dinner date at Cat's. What could possibly go wrong, right?**

* * *

Kara took a deep breath. She was standing in front of Cat's mansion, forcing herself to ring the door bell. She was nervous. She didn't really know what to expect, beside from dinner, she wasn't sure if she dressed appropriately, but then again, Cat seemed to never really like what she was wearing. And speaking of dinner, she wasn't actually so sure about that either. Being nervous meant that all her senses were on their highest function and she spent a few moments listening to Cat hurrying around the kitchen, cursing as things were falling from her hands.

Finally she rang the bell and waited, eyes still closed to force herself not to use her x-ray vision. When she heard Cat opening the door, she snapped her eyes open and smiled.

"Hi," Kara greeted her and stuck the bouquet she was holding in front of her, "I brought you these."

"That is a nice surprise, thank you," Cat took the flowers from her and smelled them without thinking.

It was mostly sunflowers with some orange daisies. Kara was an optimistic person and she loved light and bright colours. And a sunflower, just like the name suggests, was like a sun among flowers. And Cat was Kara's sun, helping her when she felt lost and trapped among all her responsibilities, helping her see what is and isn't important and what matters. She brought light into the darker moments, lighting it up and letting Kara figure it out for herself.

"The sunflowers… they mean…" Kara turned red as she was trying to explain what she wanted to say with them. Suddenly it felt lame, like it was too much, what if Cat would think she saw her as her babysitter, telling her what to do and what not?

"I know," Cat just smiled and stepped aside, "please, come in," she gestured with her hand inside and as Kara was passing her, she touched her lower back lightly in a comforting gesture.

She led her into the kitchen, getting a vase from a cabinet on their way there.

"As you can see, the dinner is not ready yet. Unfortunately, I got stuck in the traffic and I didn't have enough time," she gestured to all the little bowls around the kitchen counter.

"Oh that's okay, I can help you," Kara hurried to put her purse down.

"That's what I thought. I mean, I figured it would be nice to do it together," the older woman smiled as she arranged the flowers in the vase and put it down on the table.

"So what are we cooking?" The younger blonde asked as she looked around and saw some vegetable and smoked salmon.

"We're not really cooking. I decided for sushi. It's not that complicated as it looks like." Cat started to move around the kitchen, bringing all the ingredients to one place.

"Wow. I've never made sushi before."

"But you have eaten it, right?" She stopped toying with the bowls and squinted her eyes.

"Yes, of course. It just always seemed too difficult to make."

"We're going to make the easiest one. Here's a knife and a chopping board. Can you please cut the cucumber into thin strips?" Cat pushed all the things towards Kara.

"Of course!" Kara took the knife from her hand carefully and brushed her fingers over her hand.

"Thank you," Cat smiled and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on Kara's cheek. Then she started to cut the salmon into pieces, both of them occasionally gazing at the other.

When it was done, Cat arranged all the bowls and plates into a line and put a bamboo mat in front of them.

"I've already prepared the rice before so all we have to do now is put everything on the nori and wrap it. Let me show you," Cat's face was concentrated as she placed the seaweed on the bamboo mat. She took the bowl with rice then and started to spread it over the bottom part, trying to make it even. "Now you can put there basically anything what you like. Yes, yes, I know there are some rules when it comes to the real sushi but I decided that this should be more about the fun than about stressing over doing it exactly right." She rolled her eyes when she saw Kara taking a breath.

"That was not what I was about to say. Although, it's nice to see you so…" she shrugged as she wasn't sure about the right word to describe her with.

"So what?" Cat pressed.

"Relaxed." Kara smiled and stepped closer.

The older woman smiled and leaned a little bit back to touch the other woman.

"Go on," Kara prompted her silently. Cat shivered as the warm air touched her ear and nodded.

"We can just put there the crab sticks and cucumber and avocado," she was describing what she was doing as she was laying everything on top of the rice. "Now you just have to roll it carefully. The bamboo mat helps you do it. When you are done, you wet it a little bit to make it stick together. And then you cut it into pieces." Cat turned around and smiled.

"You make it look easy," Kara chuckled and pulled the blonde closer.

"It is," she managed to mumble before their lips connected in a kiss, just slowly sliding against each other in lazy motions

"Dinner first, kisses later," Cat broke the kiss and smirked.

"Fine," Kara pouted but went in for one more kiss. "Okay… let's do this…" She stepped closer to the kitchen counter and put the seaweed down.

She started with the rice, just like Cat did. It took her a little bit longer, she was clumsier when she was trying to roll it all together, the whole roll wasn't as round as Cat's.

"You are much better at this than I am," she sighed, sticking her tongue out a bit as she was concentrating.

"Of course I am. I've done it more times than you. But you're doing well," she smiled as she snuck her hands around Kara, helping her with the bamboo mat.

"Cat. You are distracting me," Kara breathed out.

"Am I? I'm sorry," Cat smirked and pressed herself more into her back, sneaking a kiss behind her ear.

"Yes," before Kara even finished the short word, she had Cat pressed to the opposite wall, trapped between her hands.

The older woman gasped in surprise and widened her eyes.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you? I shouldn't have used my superpowers on you," Kara backed away, scanning Cat for any possible injuries.

"No, you didn't. It was… hot," she smirked, sparkles in her eyes as she pulled the superhero back to herself.

"No, Cat, I shouldn't… we should go back to the sushi," she smiled nervously.

The older woman looked at her confused but nodded and moved to take another nori sheet. They finished mostly in silence, smiling at each other occasionally, Kara still a little bit nervous.

They were done soon, arranging everything on a big tray and placing it on the table along with some wasabi and soy sauce.

Cat came back to the counter, putting away all the remaining ingredients.

"Kara?" She called the other woman and when she came to her, she stuck a piece of salmon into her mouth, finishing the gesture with a quick peck on her lips. "Let's eat."

They sat to the table then, finally eating what they made. Despite that little bump, the conversation was flowing easily, both of them laughing at Kara's attempts to use the sticks and smiling at each other.

"Let's move to the living room," Cat said when they finished eating, grabbing the wine glasses and waiting for Kara to follow her.

They sat on the couch, leaving just a bit of space between them. Cat was sipping her wine, her eyes on Kara, not leaving her out of sight for a second.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Stop!" Kara was just describing one of her superpowers, throwing her hands in the air, eyes wide and bright with joy when she noticed the other woman's eyes focused on her, hardly blinking.

Cat sat her glass on the coffee table and leaned forward. "Your lips are moving but I can't hear what you're saying. You are very distracting."

"I take that as a compliment?" Kara blushed slightly.

"You should. I want to kiss you." Cat was staring into her eyes, mesmerized, waiting for her permission.

"Please do," Kara breathed out and reached out when the other woman started to move closer. She pulled her to herself, finally locking their lips in a more heated kiss than just gentle nipping.

Cat tangled her hand in long blonde tresses, trying to tug her closer but instead she ended up lying on top of Kara. Kara was leaning against the arm rest, her hands running up and down the petite woman's back. Her breathing was becoming heavier and when Cat left her mouth and started to place kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, a moan escaped her lips.

Cat hummed with pleasure, happy that her actions are causing such reaction. Kara soon pulled her head back to kiss her, tangling her fingers in the short blonde hair, playing with it and caressing Cat's face and neck.

The older woman let her hand wander along Kara's leg, suddenly pleased with her choice of outfit, the ridiculously cute dress coming in handy. She caressed her way further and further, reaching under the dress and making the young blonde shiver.

Kara took a sharp breath and moaned when she felt the small hand reaching the hem of her panties.

"Cat, please, stop," she tried to sit up but Cat was still lying on her.

"Hmm…" the older woman traced the rim of the panties around her thigh.

"Please…" Kara grabbed her wrist but didn't move. The desperation in her voice made Cat sit up.

"What's wrong?" She was confused. She thought Kara was enjoying her touch.

"We can't…" She was struggling with the words again.

"Why not, because it's only our second date? Are you being a good girl?" Cat teased her, smirking.

"No! I just… I can't, okay!" She was upset and confused. She stood up from the couch, desperately trying to put some distance between them.

"You… don't want me… like this?" Cat jumped to her feet as well but was trying to word her question carefully.

"No! I mean, of course I do want you, have you seen yourself?" Of course she wanted her, it was all she could think of, touching the small woman, caressing her, kissing her. It was what she dreamed about at night. But most of the dreams never ended well.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I just can't, okay!"

"Can't what? Can't why? Kara, talk to me!" Cat stepped closer, trying to cup her cheek. Kara leaned into the touch but changed her mind quickly, stepping back again.

"I'm sorry, I…" She was looking everywhere but at the woman standing in front of her.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Cat's patience was running short but she was trying to stay calm. If they would argue now when Kara was obviously hiding something, it wouldn't end well.

"I- think I need some air to think." There were tears in her eyes. She was angry with herself but she couldn't bring herself to talk to the other woman. She started to walk to the door but stopped and turned around. She took a few quick steps to the stunned woman and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "I'm sorry, Cat," and then she was gone.

Cat was standing there in her living room with her mouth open in shock and surprise. What was she sorry about? About not wanting to go any further? But why? About leaving like this? About ending things? Was this over? Was this the end?

She blinked a few times to prevent the tears from spilling but it didn't help, one lonely tear ran down her face.

* * *

If you give someone a sunflower, you're really telling them that they are your susnhine, your joy, that you adore them.


	4. Chapter 4

Whenever I think this is going to be a short chapter, it ends up being longer than the previous one... Oh well... I might have been slightly drunk while I was writing the first part...

This chapter is a little angsty and fluffy and there are deffinitely some tears...

Thank you for all your comments and likes, I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **Cat was left wondering what happened that made Kara literally run away. It's time for them to talk and reveal some secret fears.**

* * *

Cat was looking at the door for several moments.

"Fuck!" She cursed as she wiped off her face with her hand. She never cried. Why was she crying? Why did she care so much?

She picked up her empty glass and Kara's still half full and downed it. Then she brought them into the kitchen and was about to do all the dishes but changed her mind. Suddenly she felt tired, exhausted and staring into the dark seemed like a better option.

She didn't bother with taking off her make-up. She just sat in her bed and stared in front of herself.

It was just a second date! Why was she so emotional about it? There were other people who she went on more dates with than with Kara and even when she wasn't always the one ending things, it never upset her so much.

But things were different with Kara. Kara has always been there, always around, ready to hand her some coffee or a pack of M&M, always in the background, willing to listen to all her rants, always knowing what she needed. And somehow, throughout the years, they became more than just a boss and her assistant. They became friendly, friends even, guiding and mentoring each other, helping each other. They were close, closer than Cat has been to someone in a long time, yet still kind of formal.

So it was only natural for Cat to feel devastated if things would be about to end, right? She would lose her not only a potential lover, a girlfriend but more importantly, her friend, maybe her only friend.

Maybe they could still save it. Maybe they could still save the friendship. Two dates is not that many after all and not much happened between them.

They just kissed, nothing more. But who was she kidding. The kiss was… perfect. It tingled through her whole body, she could feel every single nerve ending. She could never forget that. She could never forget what Kara's soft lips against hers felt like, how her body felt in her arms, how silky her skin was.

Her skin… so soft. She wanted more. She wanted to touch every inch of her, caress her, kiss her, worship her. She wanted to hear her breath, her moans, she wanted to feel her heart beat faster.

Was that the problem? Was sex the problem? Was she too fast for Kara? Why didn't she just say so if that was the case? Was she afraid of her? Was she afraid that she would kick her out if she refused to sleep with her?

Maybe she shouldn't have touched her that way. Getting under her dress, what was she thinking! Of course she freaked out and ran away!

 _Oh Kara, why don't you just talk to me!_

They should talk. They should clear things out like adults. She felt tired. And thirsty. She got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a glass.

She poured some water into it when she heard an unusual noise. It sounded like a knock. Who would knock on her window in the second floor? Maybe she was tipsier than she thought. She finished the water and put her glass down. And there was the knock again.

She looked up and saw her. Kara was behind her window, floating in the air.

"Cat! Please!"

Cat was just standing there for a moment, not sure what to do, what was happening.

"Please, let me in, I want to talk. I- want to explain what happened."

She was hesitant at first but then she nodded, stepping to her window to open it. That's what she wanted, right? She wanted to talk.

Kara climbed inside and stood awkwardly in front of Cat.

"I… want to apologize for… what happened… what I did…" Kara rambled quickly, playing with her sleeves. "And probably explain…" Her face reddened and her eyes dropped to the floor. The carpet seemed very interesting.

Cat was watching her face, trying to figure out if she was honest. Her mascara was smeared on her cheeks, her eyes were a bit red. She's been crying.

"Okay," she nodded silently.

"Can we… sit down please?" Kara looked around, looking for somewhere to sit but there was just the bed and cupboards.

"Just get on the bed," Cat rolled her eyes, already climbing up and leaning against the pillows and the headboard. She had no intention to go back into the living room and sit nicely on the couch. They were both a mess anyway so why would that even matter.

"Right," the younger woman nodded and sat on the other side, leaving some space between them.

"This… is going to sound lame… I don't really know where to start… although, it's actually quite simple, I just feel embarrassed…" Kara rambled, trying to avoid the actual talking. She pulled out small a pillow from behind her and hugged it.

"Kara," Cat sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "It's been a long day and I'd really appreciate if you could tell me what is going on."

"Sorry. The thing is… when we kissed, when you touched me… It felt so good! I loved it and I wanted more, I really did, I do. It felt like nothing I've experienced before…"

Kara silenced herself for a moment, closing her eyes. Cat only saw her with the corner of her eye, still looking in front of herself. There it was, there definitely was some 'but' to all those compliments. She took a slow deep breath and waited for the other woman to continue.

"The problem is, I've… neverhadsexbefore and I freaked out." Kara breathed it out so quickly that Cat could hardly understand the individual words.

" _That_ is the problem?! You've never had sex before so instead of trying it or mentioning it, you just decided that the best thing to do is run away?!" Cat turned to her, anger and disbelieve flooding her. "Seriously Kara, how old are you?!"

"I know! I know I screwed up, okay!" Kara threw the pillow on the floor and turned around to face the other woman. "But that's not all." She added, getting shy again and examining the bed sheet.

"Okay… so go on…" She said it gently, trying not to snap at her for prolonging it.

"I'm scared."

"Of… sex? That would explain why you'd waited for so long because otherwise I don't understand, you're a beautiful young woman." Cat just shook her head, trying to figure out what was going on.

"No. I'm scared of hurting you," Kara whispered it, looking up into hazel eyes.

"Me? Why would you hurt me?" Like this whole thing hadn't been confusing before…

"Cat…," Kara sighed. "You saw what I can do. You saw how strong I am."

"But I've also seen you being gentle." Cat said softly, reaching out to hold her hand.

"I had to learn that. I had to learn how much strength to use." A few tears ran down her face.

"Please don't cry," she reached out to wipe off the tears.

"Sorry," Kara turned away and smudged the tears across her face with her hand.

"It's okay, I just don't want you to be crying, that's all." Cat crawled behind her and hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry, I just wanted to explain…" a sound reminding a sob escaped Kara's mouth.

Cat rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her. This seemed like there's more into this. Suddenly the young woman looked like a little girl, like she might fall apart any moment. Nothing about her indicated that she's the powerful and fearless Supergirl.

"Can you tell me about all this? About what and _why_ are you so scared? I want to understand. I want to understand as someone who cares about you, about Kara, not as a journalist trying to get something on Supergirl."

"Okay," Kara nodded and smiled.

"Would you mind if I held you?"

"I'd love that," she turned around, the smile still on her face.

"Good," Cat smiled as well and after a short hesitation, she pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Come on, lie down."

And so Kara lay down, playing the small spoon, with Cat encircling her waist with her arm, their fingers intertwined.

It took a few minutes for her to start talking, trying to figure out where to begin.

"When I came to Earth, I had to learn how much strength to use to shake someone's hand, to hug someone. How much force I should use to kick a door closed. I had never had to think about this before and it was very strange. Sometimes it was funny, sometimes frustrating. I destroyed many doors and walls when I was angry. The worst that happened when Alex closed a door angrily was that some glasses trembled. When I did the same, the door often flew through the wall and broke some stuff. One of the funniest things that happened was when I opened a car door and it stayed in my hand." Kara chuckled as she remembered all those moments. She could feel Cat do the same when a blow of air tickled her on her neck.

"And then there were other incidents. Do you remember the merry-go-rounds on playgrounds? Once I pushed it around so hard that it flew away. It fell on a car standing nearby. Luckily, there was no one in but it scared me. And my family probably too, even when they never said it, I think I could see it in their eyes in that moment."

"Kara, I understand why you would want to be careful but it's been a long time since then, you've come a long way…"

"Sometimes, when emotions overcome me, I forget myself. I still hug people a little too tight. I give them a high five so strong that they fall down. When I was in high school, there was a boy who would not leave Alex alone. He was almost stalking her, always behind her, trying to talk to her. She told him to leave her alone many times but he never did. And then he tried to kiss her. I was so angry that I didn't think. I grabbed him and pulled him away, throwing him on the floor. I broke his forearm." Kara took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from spilling again.

Cat squeezed her hand and remained silent, thinking about what she's just heard. It was just a few seconds but it felt like hours. Kara turned around in the other woman's arms to look at her.

"Do you understand now why I can't let anyone touch me? Why I can't touch anyone?" Her voice was broken and her eyes were wet, begging Cat to understand.

Cat smiled at her and pushed a curl of blond hair away from her face. Then she leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips, tasting salt tears.

"Cat…"

"Shhh. Now let _me_ talk, okay? I do understand why you worry so much. I saw you throwing planes and cars around like they weighed nothing. But I also saw you interact with people. As my assistant, you come in contact with many people, always kindly shaking their hands without a trace of worry. Do you think about it or is it automatic?"

"I don't think about it but…"

"No but. It comes to you naturally. You learned how to do it and how much strength to use as Kara and how much as Supergirl. I saw you with Carter. I watched you when you were messing around, pushing each other, playing God knows what. You seemed happy. You weren't thinking about what or how you are doing. You just did it. He didn't even have any bruises." They both smiled at the memory of moments with Carter when Kara offered to watch him. Sometimes Cat came back when they were in the middle of some game and watched them for a while. They were both lost in the moment, not worrying about anything.

"And in the office, you never broke a glass, or your tablet that you always clutch so tight. I saw the anger in your eyes and yet, nothing was ever destroyed."

"But you're not a tablet. You are a human."

"Let me be your human." Cat whispered and cupped her cheek. The young superhero closed her eyes and soaked in the gentle touch.

"I'm still scared…" She covered the hand with her own, holding her in place.

"We can do it together. We just have to talk about it."

"I'm sorry again, for not talking to you and running away." Kara blushed lightly as she remembered running away.

"You already did. I understand now that it's a lot going on at once. Can I hug you now?"

Kara was about to protest but the look in Cat's eyes stopped her. They both sat up and the small blonde wrapped her arms around the other woman tightly, rubbing her back.

"Thank you," Kara put her head on Cat's shoulder. This meant so much to her and the relief she felt was huge.

They stayed like that for long minutes, enjoying the closeness and intimacy that enveloped them.

"I should probably go, it's late." Kara pulled herself away and tried to get up from the bed.

"You're not going anywhere." Cat pulled her back down. "I mean, it would make me happy if you stayed tonight. Could you do that? Please?"

"Cat, I… don't feel like…"

"Oh no, I didn't mean to imply anything. I just want you to stay here. This was a tough night and I'd like to be close to you. I promise nothing will happen and I won't… touch you where you don't want me to or anything like that."

"I didn't know Cat Grant was so sappy," Kara grinned at her.

"Shut up!" Cat threw a pillow and her and grinned as well. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she laughed and crawled forward, pressing her lips against Cat's and letting them slide against each other.

"Let's sleep, I'm tired," Cat whispered and nibbled on Kara's bottom lip while pulling away slowly.

"Tease," she smiled and helped with the blankets. "Can I hold you now?"

"I'd love that." The older blonde answered and lied down, smiling when she felt Kara's body pressing against her back.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought this would be the last chapter. Turns out it's not. Anyway, there are some sexy times in this chapter, and more should come in the next one ;)

Thank you for all your feedback, don't forget to tell me what you liked!

* * *

It's been a few weeks since their second date and the slightly dramatic night. Cat was trying to be patient and not to push Kara further than she would like to go. Although, Kara was willing to go pretty far and was more than ready to get more intimate with Cat, she just wasn't sure if she could handle it.

They agreed that they should practice and explore together so that Kara could get used to all the sensations. That often ended up with both of them being frustrated.

Not that Kara had never experienced the pleasure of having an orgasm before. But it usually feels different when someone else makes you come, it's more intense, there's more touching, kissing, you can feel the other person against your skin, you use all your senses, you hear the noises they make. And when there are feelings involved, you can feel it not just with your body but also with your heart.

"I'm sorry," Kara widened her eyes in horror and backed away from Cat.

"For what?"

"You just cried out in pain, I hurt you! That's why I'm so afraid to… do any of this," the younger woman just threw her hand in the air, not exactly sure what she meant by 'this'.

"You didn't hurt me," Cat rolled her eyes and moved closer to her on the couch. They were at Kara's place, enjoying the free time after work they had before she had to go pick up Carter. "You just pulled my hair a bit more fiercely, that's all. That doesn't mean that it was bad."

"You cried out." Kara pouted, hugging her legs, still not entirely sure that she didn't hurt the other woman.

"I was surprised, that's all. And also, I didn't say I didn't like it," she smirked as she leaned forward to taste the soft pink lips again. Kara hummed as she felt the tongue roaming along her bottom lip. She cupped Cat's face and held her in place, meeting her tongue and withdrawing a very content sound out of her throat.

It was a messy kiss, with tongues and teeth biting and nibbling, neither of them was holding back. Cat moved to straddle the other blonde, breaking the kiss as she moved her mouth to her neck. She pressed little kisses along her jaw, going lower, holding Kara's head with one hand, fingers tangled in her long hair. Her other hand was pressed to her firm stomach, steadying herself and digging her fingers into the flesh through her shirt.

She bit the skin on Kara's neck gently, soothing it with her tongue and kisses. The girl trembled under the touch as a moan escaped her lips.

She pressed Cat closer to herself and ran her hands up and down her back, not being able to sit still anymore.

"Cat…" She breathed out.

"Hmm," the other woman answered as she was sneaking her hand up Kara's body.

"We need to… stop…" But she didn't do anything to make her stop.

"Why… I think you like it," Cat smirked and bit down a bit more harder, chuckling when Kara cried out but it sounded more like a moan.

"As much… as I'm enjoying this… it's getting late…" It came out breathy, she was pushing Cat away and pulling her closer, not being able to really stop this. They still had a few more minutes…

"Not yet," Cat purred as she cupped Kara's breast and squeezed it.

"Cat… we need to stop…" she took a deep breath right after she hummed with satisfaction and pushed the older woman away so that she would sit on her legs.

"Sorry, I shouldn't push you," Cat smiled and moved Kara's messy hair out of her face in a gentle gesture.

"Oh no, you're not pushing me. I want it. Believe me, I really do. But we don't have enough time and Carter is gonna be waiting for you." She was trying to slowdown her heart beat but it was difficult when she could hear Cat's heart beating so fast as well.

"I know, I should go. But I wanted to use every minute. Go take a cold shower, Supergirl," Cat smirked at her and pressed a quick kiss on her lips before she got up and walked to the door, fixing her hair in the mirror on the way.

"Wait," Kara called after her and before Cat had even time to turn around, she was standing in front of her. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned forward to her neck and sucked on the soft silky skin, making Cat moan and leaving a mark.

"That's revenge. You can go now," she smiled sweetly as she opened the door for her.

It was a few days later when they were stuck at work, discussing schedules and what and why to do.

"Just move the lunch with the idiot to another day, I don't want to hear his offensive bullshit tomorrow." Cat waved her hand vaguely as she was going through some papers.

"You're going to have to meet him eventually, you know that, right?" Kara sighed and made a note to call Mr Wilson.

"I know. But he sucks. I'm hungry. We should get some food, there's still lot of work." She rolled her eyes and threw the papers on the coffee table.

"I ordered some food earlier, I thought this might take a bit longer. Let me get it." Kara walked away, coming back in no time with two take out boxes. "I got you a chicken salad," she smiled and handed it to the other woman.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you," Cat smirked at her and opened her box.

"You would probably drink alcohol and eat M&M the whole day," Kara chuckled and stuck a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes again and started to eat her own salad.

They ate mostly in silence, occasionally discussing a few things, mostly work related.

"Did you also get some dessert? I want something sweet." Cat leaned back on the couch when she put the empty box on the table.

"Ms Grant, I thought you were watching your diet," Kara smirked and put her own food down.

"I can sin once in a while, can't I?"

"Oh you want to sin? Okay… Then I have an idea about the dessert we could share." Kara's eyes sparkled as she sat on Cat's lap, straddling her.

"And what would that be, Miss Danvers?" Cat narrowed her eyes, flicking between blue eyes and soft pink lips.

Kara wasn't wasting any more time and kissed her hard.

"This is the kind of dessert I like, you know me so well," Cat murmured against her lips and bit on the bottom one, pulling it away gently and letting it go.

"Mmnm, you're so easy to know when it comes to 'desserts'," Kara smirked and pressed their lips together, forcing her tongue into the other woman's mouth, exploring and teasing, letting their tongues dance around each other.

Cat placed her hands on Kara's lower back, pulling her closer. Kara wrapped her arms around Cat's neck, lifting herself up a bit so she was kneeling above the older woman, forcing her to tilt her head back.

Cat dropped her hands and squeezed Kara's butt, making her moan into her mouth. The young blonde led her hand go down Cat's neck, tickling her with her fingertips, teasing, sliding along her collar bone down into her cleavage, quickly unbuttoning one button. She sneaked her hand in and squeezed Cat's breast, making them both moan in approval.

The older woman answered this with sliding her hands up and down Kara's thighs, digging her nails to make her feel it through her pants.

Kara certainly did feel it and liked it because she started to grind, trying to get the so needed touch. She broke the kiss and went for Cat's neck, this time not being so gentle.

"Do you have any idea," she breathed out between biting down on the soft skin, "what you do to me?"

Cat's body eased into the touch, a moan escaped her throat as she tangled her fingers in Kara's hair and pulled her closer, keeping her in place.

"Do you know how aroused I was when you left my place a few days ago?" She licked and kissed the skin. This will certainly leave a bruise, but she didn't care. She needed to feel her, to taste her.

"Did you help yourself with that?" Cat purred, her voice more breathy than she would expect.

"I tried but it didn't help." It sounded almost angry, or was she just aroused? She started to unbutton the rest of the buttons on Cat's shirt, trying to get more space. She began to massage both her breasts, sliding underneath the straps and lower, finally touching them bare.

"Cat," she breathed out into her mouth, kissing her passionately. "I need you."

"Kara…" It took her a moment to open her eyes and break the kiss. "We can't… not here."

"Why not? No one is here." Kara almost pouted, grinding against her stomach as she tried to kiss her again.

"Oh gosh… Kara… listen…" Cat was trying to be strong but she could feel Kara's heat against her stomach and it wasn't exactly helping her focus. "I need you too, you have no idea. But I can't… I don't want to, here. I don't want your first time, or our first time for that matter, to be on the expensive couch in my office."

"So thoughtful…" Kara smiled and kissed her, gently this time.

"Yes, I have to think for both of us. Besides, I don't want my couch to get ruin, how would I explain it to my assistant?" Cat smirked.

"I'm sure she would understand."

"When did you stop being shy and awkward anyway?" She looked at the younger woman curiously.

"I don't know. Somewhere between having your lips in my cleavage and my hand squeezing your breasts."

"That sounds like a good argument."

"Yes. Now, can we please go somewhere else?" Kara demanded.

"Alright, Supergirl, let's go to my place." Cat smirked at her as she was quickly buttoning up her shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

And we have (finally?) came to the end. This was actually how the whole head canon started. This is why I started to write it.

Kara is a virgin because she's always been afraid she might hurt the other person. Until finally, Cat breaks through her walls and doesn't push her into anything and their first time, when it finally happens, is all sweet and romantic because they care about each other.

(I'm not sure I really wrote it that way, you will have to tell me.)

I couldn't write just the sex part, that would be weird, right, so I started with their first date and you know the whole story if you read it so let's just cut my talking and go read it.

Thank you all for reading my story, leaving kudos and comments, I really enjoyed it!

(If there's something that doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, I'm kind of sleep deprived)

* * *

First sex. Theirs and Kara's. Nothing less, nothing more.

Actually, there's some plot too.

* * *

"Are we taking the car? Because I swear if we get stuck in traffic, I might explode." Kara fixed her clothes hastily and looked up at Cat.

"Or, you can just fly us there," the older woman smirked as she leaned closer, fixing Kara's collar that didn't need to be fixed.

"You wouldn't mind?" She widened her eyes in surprise.

"I'm not so sure about that but it's definitely faster."

"Okay. Okay." The blonde repeated it to herself, mentally preparing for having Cat pressed to her body when all she could think about was taking off her clothes.

They walked out on the balcony and Cat just stepped up to Kara and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"If you drop me, I'm going to kill you, literally and then I'm going to go public with it." Her tone was serious and strict but she didn't forget to press a quick kiss on her lips. "Alright, let's do this."

Kara hugged her tightly around her waist, took a deep breath and shoot them up to the sky. She stopped when they were high enough and caressed Cat's hair.

"Are you alright?" She spoke into her ear with a hint of concern.

"Yes. Just no more fast and sudden movements," Cat murmured into her neck.

"Sorry. I'm gonna fly slowly. You might want to look around, it's really nice from up here."

"I'm not sure I really want to see that."

"Don't look under yourself, look just in front of."

Kara started to move forward again, flying slowly above the city somewhat lazily but still directly to Cat's place. She felt nails digging into her skin as Cat started to peek through her eyelashes.

"Oh. This is actually quite nice," Cat finally raised her head fully and looked around at the city covered in dark.

"I told you. Do you want to enjoy it for a while?" Kara smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I thought you couldn't wait to rip off my clothes," Cat laughed.

"Well, yes, but if you want to fly around, we can do that."

"Let's go to my house, I think I've had enough for the first time." She still didn't feel very safely and although the view was nice, she wanted to stand on the ground again.

Kara circled the house and lowered them to the balcony slowly. She stopped just about a feet above it and forced Cat to look at her.

"You can relax now, nothing is going to happen to you. Was it that bad?"

"Let's just say that this is not my favourite choice of transportation."

"Okay. Next time we take the car." She smiled softly and bend forward, capturing Cat's lips.

Cat hummed and leaned into the kiss, her eyes closed and arms still wrapped around Kara's neck.

"This is actually quite nice," she whispered against the other woman's lips.

"You don't mind that you're still not standing on the ground?"

"It adds to the excitement, doesn't it?" Cat smirked when she broked the kiss and started to go down Kara's neck, biting gently and leaving wet spots.

"Alright, that's it, let's go inside." Kara breathed out and landed softly, putting Cat gently on the ground.

Cat opened the door and pulled Kara in, wrapping her arms around her again. They started to kiss and Kara was guiding them to the bed, unbuttoning the older woman's shirt. She pushed her down on the pillows and straddled her, running her hands over Cat's soft skin.

"Wait," Cat grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"What?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kara nodded and was about to go back to Cat's lips but she stopped her again.

"Not just about having sex but also about controlling your powers. Not that I wouldn't trust you, I just want you to be sure, I want you to relax and enjoy it."

"If anything hurts just a little bit, tell me, okay?" Kara got serious for a second. She felt like she could never be really sure but she was sure enough.

"I will," Cat smiled at her as she caressed her bottom lip with her thumb. She knew Kara was avoiding a direct answer but she would be actually surprised if she was hundred percent sure.

They were looking into their eyes, smiling softly, as if time was frozen.

"Come here," Cat finally whispered and pulled her closer. Their lips locked in a slow, lazy kiss. Cat was running her fingers through the long blond locks.

"Take it of," Kara murmured when she was tired of the limitedly exposed skin.

"So impatient," she clicked her tongue as she was taking off her shirt. "You too," she pointed to Kara and her shirt. They helped each other out of their clothes, leaving only the panties on.

Kara wasn't saying anything but she was looking at Cat hungrily, lust and admiration in her eyes.

"You are beautiful," Cat was sitting on her hips, running her hands over her stomach, trying not to lose it and do what she's dreamed of for the past few weeks.

Kara just smiled shyly, caressing the other woman's thighs.

"Are you nervous?"

"Is it stupid if I say yes?" She blushed a bit as she said it.

"No, silly. It's understandable. Everyone is nervous before their first time."

"Men are not…"

"Men are stupid." Cat rolled her eyes.

"You have two sons with two different men…" Kara pointed out, raising her eyebrow.

"And neither of the relationships worked out. Let's not talk about that now. There's something more interesting I'd like to do."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Cat bent down and holding herself on her elbow, she started to place kisses down Kara's neck, biting down gently, sucking and licking.

Kara arched her back and tangled her fingers in Cat's hair only for Cat to escape the touch as she moved lower, kissing her collarbone and continuing her way down. She stopped at her breasts, cupping one and taking the other into her mouth. She sucked on the nipple and played with it, making Kara moan. Cat switched, paying the same attention to her other breast, licking and biting gently.

Cat shifted lower, kissing her stomach and tickling her belly button with her tongue. Kara chuckled but arched into the touch, only to be pressed back down. The older blonde hummed when she reached the panties, smelling the arousal. She played with the hem for a while, pulling it down slowly and kissing every piece of the naked skin that appeared. She threw it away when she finally took it all off, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her pussy and then she climbed back up.

Kara's eyes were shut, she was breathing heavily and she was clenching the sheets very firmly.

"Relax," Cat whispered into her ear. Kara shivered as the hot air touched her and reached up into the hand that was caressing her hip, heading to the spot where she ached to be touched.

Cat's fingers finally caressed Kara's wet folds, diving in and spreading the wetness around. Kara moaned loudly and her body tensed as she clutched the sheets more tightly, breaking the silence with the fabric tearing a bit.

Cat kissed her roughly, licking her lips and sucking on her tongue.

"Hug me," Cat whispered into her mouth.

"No!" Kara opened her eyes in shock.

"Do it," the older woman demanded. She touched her clit lightly, drawing circles.

"No…" Kara just breathed it out, feeling her body betraying her. There was nothing else she wanted more right now than to touch Cat but for God's sake, she just teared the sheets, what if she was holding her…!

"It will help you relax. I trust you, so trust me." She whispered it into her ear seductively and licked her ear shell. Then she started to suck on her earlobe and Kara stopped protesting. She wrapped her arms around Cat and suddenly she felt safer, more on ease.

"Let your hands do whatever they want to do. Focus just on my lips and on my fingers. There's nothing else."

Nothing else. Just Cat's lips and fingers.

Kara moaned loudly. Her hands were running all over Cat's back, loving the soft skin. She moved her head to the side to give the other woman as much space on her neck as possible. She bent her leg in her knee, touching Cat's core and she was raising her hips, trying to get a steady touch.

Cat moaned when she felt Kara's thigh pressing against her pussy. She sucked hard on her pulse point and started to grind her hips slowly. She was alternating between circling Kara's clit and teasing her entrance, sliding in and out quickly.

"Cat…" Kara breathed out.

"Hmm..." Cat could feel her nails scratching her back. That will probably leave a mark. She never really liked it before but this was… different. Kara wanted her, her, not her body and that made everything more intense.

"I-need-" Kara yelped as Cat pressed harder on her clit.

"I know. I do too." Cat found her way to Kara's lips again, kissing her hard. It was a sloppy kiss, with tongues and teeth everywhere but they were both so close…

Cat fastened her speed, circling Kara's clit. Kara arched her back and dug her fingers into Cat's. She cried out, her chest was moving heavily.

The older woman kept brushing her clit, waiting for her to come back down from the sensation. But Kara didn't wait for anything and flipped them around, landing on top of Cat. Cat yelped in surprise but relaxed again when she felt Kara's hand sneaking into her panties.

Kara didn't wait for anything and entered her lover gently, moving fast in and out as she was rubbing Cat's clit with her thumb.

It didn't take long, all the waiting and the whole evening leading to this exact moment, plus she's been rubbing herself on Kara's leg… She groaned and her body tensed. She grabbed Kara's head and pressed their lips together as she was driving out of her orgasm.

"Wow." Cat breathed out with a blissful expression.

"Was it any good?" Kara asked sheepishly.

"Oh yes. Did you like it?" She asked as she pushed a wild curl of blond hair behind Kara's ear.

"I did." She smiled as she propped herself on her elbow, looking into Cat's hazel eyes.

"Was it what you expected from your first time?"

"Much better." Kara chuckled and pressed a kiss to Cat's lips. "Let me see your back, did I hurt you?" She sat up, motioning for the other woman to do the same.

"You probably left some marks but that's okay," Cat smiled, not moving an inch.

"Come on, I want to see. Please!" Kara pulled her up when Cat didn't look that she would do it herself.

"Oh Gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kara whispered. She touched her back with a finger, caressing it softly.

"What's wrong?" Cat turned her head to Kara.

"I drew blood…" Her voice broke a little as she said it. It wasn't as bad as it sounded. A few fingers broke the skin but it was hardly bleeding. It was just a scratch.

"Kara. Look at me." Cat turned around and lifted her chin with her thumb and pointing finger. "I liked it. It didn't really hurt. That's what's important. Nothing else matters, okay? This happens. It'll heal."

"Are you not mad?"

"Come here, you silly," Cat pushed her down and pulled a blanket over them. She then hugged her tightly and looked into the dark for a while.

"I've never waited for the first sex for so long with anyone." Cat confessed as she was drawing lazy circles on Kara's arm.

"Is that a bad or good thing?" Kara chuckled sheepishly.

"Neither. Or probably good. I'm just saying that I've never waited for so long and if I had to, I usually ended it with the person. But you are worth the waiting. I'd wait even longer if you weren't ready yet."

"How so?"

"I really do care about you, Kara," Cat said into the dark.

"I care about you too," Kara smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Cat snuggled into Kara's embrace and closed her eyes.

Definitely worth it.


End file.
